Ad hoc networks that utilize wireless networks represented by wireless local area networks (LANs) are known today. In use a device (peripheral device) connected to such a network, as a means for authentication for obtaining permission to connect to the ad hoc network, one known approach is to use another type of short-range communication (e.g., near field communication (NFC)) that has a narrower communication range than the ad hoc network has.
One known communication terminal device, for example, exchanges authentication information, such as a shared key and a public key, with another using another type of short-range communication in their attempt to connect to an ad hoc network, to thereby connect to the ad hoc network (see Patent Literature 1).